Shift
by CanaanAlshea
Summary: Yoko Kurama Is The Only Witness To The Death Of Suichi Minamino...


Title: SHIFT  
Author: Yoko_cw  
_Summary: Yoko Is The Only Witness To The Death Of Suichi Minamino..._

Yoko POV  
I sat, quiet and still, feeling a sort of tension in the air. Around me, the walls closed inward, unmetaphorically. My soul-room (1) was collapsing, moving, morphing with the changes within myself. A smile caused my lips to crack and the blood dripped from my chin in an even line. Somewhere, Suichi was crying out again; I could...feel it echoing in my chest. That was the best way to describe it; in here, there was no sound, no smell. It simply WAS.

He dreamed. I knew what they were about; things...I could never quite understand. I did not understand why my human feared things like darkness and death and agnoy; to demons, agony was everyday life. And, to us, mortality was centuries if not millenia away. We never thought about it until we were actually at the doorway. But, at 20 years, he feared it so. He was still a baby. 'No, not to humans. That's an adult...' I reminded myself. Again. I never understood.

Breathing deeply, I stretched my limbs across my bed, feeling the softness without feeling it at all. I closed my eyes, felt his sadness in my own chest. This state of feeling, it was hard to describe; I felt his pain, though I myself was not upset. He was in pain, though; a deep sort of emotional agony. I never saw marks on him but for within his eyes, the way the emerald was slowly fading out, replaced by a dull color that could only be called...well, green. Not at all fitting for my counterpart. My own hair fell around me in endless waves of white as I tipped my head forward in response to his pain. HIS pain that was echoing through me again. I damned my human for making me feel.

At that moment I felt...something. Something was not right. An uneasiness, a nausea fell over me then and I touched my hand to the walls, my nails clicking loudly against the glass. The world moved sideways, and his sadness turned to nothing. I felt what he felt; the hard wood floor beneath his bones, the sickness, the glass against his skin as he sliced again. Again. I sighed, rubbed my fingertips against my forehead, wondering if I should speak to him. My wrists began to throb; he was bleeding, and I was not. But I felt it. Stupid human boy, I feel what you do; stop hurting me, you idiot! I snarled, glashed my teeth animalistically as the smell of blood penetrated.

Through his eyes, I remembered the broken mirror, the blood on the heel of his palm where he had smashed it inward. I saw the deep lines into his flesh, disturbing and vibrant. I screamed at him; he couldn't hear it, but he could feel my emotion in his head. It is a difficult thing to describe.

Poor suicidal Hikari.

He screamed into the emptiness and laughed, curled up into the dirt and rocks. I reached out to my door, holding the silver knob and contemplating taking over. ...No. No, this wasn't my fight. My human was not my problem anymore. 'He wants to die, let him.' I sneered, my hair slipping through my fingers like water as I tried to block him out. "You are an idiot, Suichi."

He laughed at me, responded aloud; 'I blame you.' Blame me for what? For the way he shoved the only ones he trusted away? For the way Hiei had looked at him with such loathing it made me want to lash out at the little demon? ...Blame me for Shiori's body colliding with a car?

Poor foolish Hikari.

His stomach ached, a sudden and stabbing pain that caused him to cry out. His throat bled, his heart pounded against his ribs. The image of a small, orange capsule with paper on it flashed behind my eyes. The acidic taste. Ah. Pills. Sleeping pills, possibly. ...No, those would simply make him sick before he passed out. These were painkillers; ironic that they were now causing him such agnony. He rested his head against the rough bark of the tree, seeking comfort from things he could no longer control. I wondered why he had come to the forest to die...for my sake, perhaps? He could have easily stayed in the small bathroom where he had started. Why waste energy coming here? His breath came in rushed, wheezing hiccups. There was no tightness there; his lungs were simply shutting down. The smell of fear was making me tense. Suichi had caused his own death, but the feeling was scaring the hell out of him. He was losing control of his body; his muscles spasmed painfully, his vision faded completely and what he knew of the world now was only feeling and memory.

Through that all, there was something unfamilar to me. His eyes burned; he was...lonely. Scared. Sad.

He apologized. To who, I wasn't sure. Me? His mother? Himself? It didn't even matter. He smiled. I smiled back.

...And on the night of October 8th, his heart stopped...

_1: Soulroom is something I got from YuGiOh fanfiction; it's where the Yamis and Hikaris stay within their own minds. I thought it was fitting for Suichi and Yoko._


End file.
